Kotona taas
by Aimtist
Summary: Ichigo on kuollut. Seireitei lähetti shinigameja etsimään vanhaa tuttavaansa. On vain kohtalon ivaa, että pojan löytää mies, jota nuorukainen aikoinaan kutsui rakkaakseen. Mutta miten jatkuu kaksikon tarina, kun miehet ovat muuttuneet vuosien varrella?


Title: Kotona taas  
Vastuunvapautus: Bleach hahmoineen ja maailmoineen kuuluu Tite Kubolle. Omistan vain juonen.  
AN: Hahmot ovat sitten hieman OoC. Inspiraation lähteenä toimi Innerpartysystemin kappale Structure jonka sanojakin on tuohon alkuun lainattu. Juonesta ei tullut ihan kappaleen sanoihin soveltuva, mutta ne olivat kuitenkin syy inspiraatioon, joten ne saivat jäädä. Toivottavasti pidätte

_Now there's an empty hole  
where you were so long ago  
But things are different  
when you're young  
Why did you change?  
Why did you bend and break?_  
Innerpartysystem - Structure

Hän oli muuttunut vuosien varrella, radikaalisti. Oranssit hiukset omaava nuorukainen ei ollut enää hyvyyden ja myötätunnon perikuva, joka kantoi koko maailman murheita mukanaan. Miehen katse ei ollut lempeä ja tulinen, kuten nuorena. Hänestä oli tullut kylmä ja välinpitämätön toisia ihmisiä kohtaan. Koko maailmaa kohtaan. Myös itseään.

Byakuya ei ollut nähnyt Ichigoa vuosiin. Ei sen jälkeen, kun heidän suhteensa saapui tiensä päähän. Silloin vasta elämänsä alussa oleva nuorukainen oli lähtenyt Seireiteistä lopullisesti. Heidän suhteensa oli vain loppunut. Yhtenä hetkenä he olivat olleet korvia myöten rakastuneita toisiinsa, ja se oli paljon kun puhuttiin Seireitein jääprinssistä, Byakuya Kuchikista. Ja sitten kaikki oli vain ohi.

Siitä oli seitsemän vuotta. Ichigo oli nyt kaksikymmentäviisi, eläen vihdoin aikuisten maailmassa. Tai ainakin hän eli vielä muutama päivä sitten, ennen kuin Ichigo riisti oman henkensä.

Musertunut Isshin oli ilmoittanut asiasta kolmelletoista hovikaartille ja he olivat päättäneet aloittaa etsinnät Rukongaista. Ichigo oli yksi Seireitein sotasankareista, vieläpä yksi kunnioitetuimmista. Siksi ei ollut suurikaan yllätys, että he etsivät nuorukaista kun hän kerran oli astunut rajan yli, palannut heidän maailmaansa.

Oli vain huonoa onnea, että Byakuya oli se, joka miehen lopulta löysi. Tilanne oli aatelisen mielestä kiusallinen, eikä hänellä ollut enää olemassa samanlaista pokerinaamaa kuin ennen. Häntä ei ehkä luettu kuin avointa kirjaa, mutta tunteet näkyivät hänen kasvoissaan melko selvästi, ainakin jos hänet tunsi, toisin kuin Ichigon. Aatelisen sydäntä vihlaisi, kun hän saapui paikalle ja näki toisen ilmeettömät ja kylmät kasvot.

Rukia oli useasti maininnut, että hänen veljestään oli tullut lämpimämpi ja ystävällisempi persoona vuosien varrella, alkaen vanhemman Kuchikin ja nuoren Kurosakin taistelusta. Byakuya tiesi, ettei hän ollut maailman ystävällisin persoona, mutta nykyään hänen katseessaan näkyi jo lämpöä. Lämpöä, joka oli kadonnut Ichigon silmistä täysin.

Siinä missä Byakuya oli ollut suhteen järki ja tyyneys, Ichigo oli ollut tunteet ja impulssit. Oli pelottavaa nähdä osien vaihtuneen vain muutamassa vuodessa, jonka he olivat viettäneet erossa. Nyt Ichigo muistutti monin tavoin häntä, tai sitä mitä hän aikoinaan oli.

"Ichigo", nuorukaisen nimi valui Byakuyan huulilta silkkisesti. Aatelisen ääni oli hieman pakahtuneen kuuloinen, sisällä vellovien tunteiden vuoksi.

Vanhempi mies yritti katsoa toista silmiin, toivoen näkevänsä siellä edes jotain. Mutta nyt kun hän oli puhunut, lausunut nuoremman miehen nimen, Ichigo ei suostunut kohtaamaan hänen katsettaan. He olivat tuijottaneet toisiaan monta helvetin minuuttia, mutta nyt kun Byakuya viimein sanoi jotain, Ichigo päätti vältellä hänen katsettaan.

"Miksi?" vieläkin verinen mies vain vavahti kuullessaan kysymyksen, eikä vieläkään katsonut toista. Ruskeat silmät olivat kohdistuneet ranteissa oleviin haaleisiin arpiin. Arpiin, jotka olivat alun perin olleet Ichigon kuoleman aiheuttaneet haavat.

Byakuya seurasi nuoremman miehen katsetta. Suuttumus roihahti liekkeihin hänen sisällään ja hän antoi sen kuulua äänestään kylmän raivon lailla, kun aatelinen tivasi vastausta toistamiseen. Uudelleen ja uudelleen, koska vastausta ei kuulunut. Se kaikki kuitenkin loppui, kun järkytys valtasi hänet täysin.

Kyyneleet putosivat Ichigon ranteille kun nuorempi mies itki. Puun alla istuva mies vapisi ja nyyhkytti kovaäänisesti. Pojan kasvot olivat pian painautuneet multaisiin polviin ja kädet kietoutuneet muun ruumiin ympärille.

Byakuya katsoi vierestä, kun oranssihiuksinen nuorukainen vavahteli raskaasti. Aatelinen ei osannut tehdä mitään. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Ichigon itkevän, hän ei muistanut Hisanankaan itkeneen ja siitä oli muutenkin jo vuosia. Vanhin Kurosakin sisaruksista oli aina ollut vahva. Vaikka Byakuya oli nähnyt myös pojan heikompia hetkiä, ei Ichigo ollut koskaan itkenyt. Ei ennen tätä.

Kun aatelinen vihdoin sai ajatuksensa koottua siitä sekasorrosta, minkä järkytys aiheutti, onnistui hän myös keksimään parhaan mahdollisen menettelytavan.

Kädet kietoutuivat Ichigon ympärille, vetäen nuorukaisen lohduttavaan syleilyyn. Vapiseva Kurosaki painautui Byakuyan rintaa vasten, hakien pidemmästä miehestä lämpöä ja lohdutusta. Ruskettuneet kädet olivat löytäneet aatelisen vaatteista itselleen uuden uhrin. Poika puristi mustaa univormua henkensä kaupalla, kun Byakuya kietoi valkoisen kapteenin haorinsa nuoremman ympärille, ennen kuin sulki tämän taas tiukkaan syleilyyn.

Ichigon kasvot olivat hautautuneet Byakuyan kaulaan, joten Byakuya tunsi kuinka kyyneleet valuivat vielä pitkään. Tärinä laantui minuuttien kuluessa hieman, mutta nyyhkytykset kuuluivat aivan yhtä äänekkäinä kuin aiemminkin. Vaikka pian hän ei enää niitä huomannutkaan. Aatelinen katosi ajatuksiinsa, pidellessään toista tiukasti sylissään.

Aatelinen kertasi kaikkea tapahtunutta. Miten he olivat ajautuneet erilleen ja joutuneet tähän tilanteeseen. Tummahiuksinen mies ei edes tiennyt, miten he olivat tähän tilanteeseen joutuneet. Ichigo ei ollut vastannut hänen kysymykseensä, kertonut tekonsa syytä.

Kun Byakuya vihdoin palasi ajatuksistaan, tunsi hän kylmän sateen halkovan kasvojaan. Aatelinen oli kuitenkin enemmän huolissaan asiasta, jota hän ei tuntenut. Ichigo ei enää tärissyt ja se sai miehen pelkäämään pahinta. Oliko hän ollut niin kadonnut ajatuksiinsa, ettei ollut huomannut kun-

Toinen liikahti hänen sylissään, saaden aikaan syvän helpotuksen huokauksen. Ichigo oli kunnossa. Litimärkä, kuten aatelinenkin, mutta kunnossa.

Byakuya nousi varovasti ylös, nuorempi mies yhä sylissään. Hän veisi toisen Seireiteihin, jossa toinen saisi levätä rauhassa. Ja sitten lämpimän kylvyn ja aterian jälkeen he puhuisivat asiat selviksi. Eikä hän antaisi nuoremman enää koskaan vahingoittaa itseään tuolla lailla, hän ei antaisi toisen vain kadota elämästään uudelleen.

Matkatessaan salama-askelta apuna käyttäen takaisin Seireiteihin, Byakuya mietti uudelleen heränneitä tunteitaan. Nähtyään Ichigon kyyneleet, aatelinen oli vain halunnut suojella nuorempaa kaikelta ja saada kyyneleet katoamaan toisen kasvoilta. Hän oli tajunnut yhä rakastavansa sylissään olevaa miestä, eikä hän osannut kuvailla sitä onnea, kun aatelinen tunsi Ichigon painautuvan syvemmälle syleilyyn.

Hiljainen kuiskaus kuului ilmavirran keskellä, oli siis vain ihme että Kuchiki oli kuullut sen. Silti hän kuuli sen silti aivan selvästi, Ichigon hiljaisen kuiskauksen.

Byakuya laski kasvonsa kannattelemansa miehen omien tasalle ja suuteli hellästi toisen otsaa. "Lepää, rakas. Olemme pian Seireiteissä, enkä aio jättää sinua hetkeksikään, ellet sitä tahdo", kuului rauhoittava kuiskaus.

Nuorukainen rentoutui lämpimässä syleilyssä ja kuiskasi toisen nimen vielä uudestaan. Hieman sumuiset, ruskeat silmät avautuivat ja kohtasivat lämpimät harmaat. Aatelisen lämpimät harmaat kohtasivat hieman uniset ruskeat ja viimein Byakuya näki toisen silmissä muutakin kuin kylmyyttä ja pimeyttä. Hän näki niissä rakkautta. Sitä samaa, mitä aatelinen tunsi.

Se oli vaistonvaraista, niin luonnollista. Heidän huulensa vain kohtasivat toisensa, suunnittelemattomassa mutta hellässä suudelmassa.

He olivat jo hetkeä aiemmin pysähtyneet, ja nyt se oli vain hyvä. Byakuya ei olisi luottanut osaavansa navigoida Seireiteihin, kun hänen huomionsa oli aivan muualla. Tietenkin he olisivat voineet pysähtyä siinäkin vaiheessa, mutta tehty mikä tehty ja nyt he sentään näkivät punaisen, keltaisen ja oranssin väreissä hohtavan auringonlaskun. Se sai heidän suudelmansa tuntumaan entistä herkemmältä, taivaallisemmalta.

Auringonlasku näkyi heidän taustallaan vielä hyvän aikaa, kun miehet vain tuijottivat toisiaan rakastavasti silmiin. Byakuya painoi vielä yhden hellän suudelman toisen huulille, ennen kuin kuiskasi: "Lepää rakas, olemme pian kotona."


End file.
